Rise of the Mut-Ants
'Rise of the Mut-Ants '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring * Oddity * Squag * Sunset Featuring * Flyby * Creepy and Crawly * Buzzles * Monarch Appearances * Ant Family * Sniffles * Bun * Josh * Todd * Princess Plot Oddity scoops out the insides of a pumpkin to make a jack-o-lantern, attracting Creepy and Crawly to feast on the discarded flesh and seeds. Squag comes to join in but is laughed at. Oddity comforts her brother, when they see Sunset magically growing a pumpkin. Amazed, Oddity greets Sunset, quickly befriending each other as they are both mutated bugs. Squag wants Sunset to make him normal, although she has never tried her magic on mutants before. Nevertheless she wants to give it a try. She casts a spell that only ends up mutating Squag even more - growing his body as well as turning him half fish. Everyone is shocked, especially Squag, who demands Sunset retry the spell. A certain fly bothers Sunset and she tries swatting it with her wand. Oddity grabs her wand, telling her not to kill him. Sunset accidentally zaps Flyby with her wand, transforming him into a giant fly that kidnaps Squag, to his and Oddity's horror. Sunset and Oddity chase after the mutated Flyby as the former keeps using her wand, having the same effects on other victims. Sniffles prepares to eat the Ant Family, when they are zapped and turned into giant ant monsters, tearing Sniffles apart. Creepy and Crawly are now ransacking Bun's bakery. They are affected by Sunset's wand just before an angered Bun traps them underneath a tray. The two roaches grow into monsters and throw Bun into an oven. Creepy and Crawly later exit the building, when they see Squag being carried off and laugh at his new appearance. Flyby shoots acid at them and makes a landing to eat the spoils. Sunset stands at a distance, ready to fire her wand at Flyby. Oddity accidentally knocks down a nest belonging to Buzzles. Trying to avoid his stings, she hits Sunset and causes her to lose focus. Josh approaches the bakery and is stunned to find Flyby eating a pie made of Bun's baked body. He suddenly meets up with a massive Buzzles and screams before the hornet kills him with a sting to the head. Flyby is chased by Buzzles, continuing to carry Squag. Oddity fights with Sunset over the wand, shooting yet another blast of magic at Monarch. The now monstrous butterfly takes over an old castle that Flyby and Buzzles happen to be flying over. Sunset tries one more time to zap the monsters. She finally hits Flyby, causing Squag to fall. He lands on the ground and his body parts come undone. However, he is still alive and the girls try to put him back together. Newly-appointed servants, Buzzles and Flyby carry Todd and Princess to the castle, where Monarch forces his rivals to bow down to him. As this goes on, the town continues being plagued by gigantic mutant bugs. Deaths # Sniffles is ripped apart. # Bun is baked alive. # Creepy and Crawly are melted by Flyby's acid. # Josh is impaled in the head by Buzzles' stinger. Trivia * This episode is the debut of Squag's new design, and takes place after Insect-tral Roots. * Originally set to air October 1st, the creator decided he couldn't wait. * Scorp and Senior were planned to appear, but were cut out for time. * Josh's fear of Buzzles reintroduces his wasp phobia from Stingy-Majig, an episode in [[Specy Spooktacular II|''Specy Spooktacular II]]. Also, Josh's death is similar to Lumpy's death in that episode. * Despite having "Ants" in the title, The Ants appear in only one scene. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character Category:Halloween